Lithiumice
by yumiXjaganshi
Summary: Riff is new to Akillian. or is she? she seems to know alot about the planet and its people, but then agian, she is a very strange girl. wonder what's under her hat she keeps pulling down...first Gf story. Micro-ice/oc not sinedd, but he is important!
1. Prologue

**Lithium-Ice. By yumiXjaganshi.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and my own plot. If I owned micro-ice, I wouldn't share him with you. XD**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

On the planet of Akillian, the flux, or the breath as they like to call it, has been gone for 15 years. But an old football player from 15 years ago is holding tryouts for a new team. He expects to see kids of every age trying out, but he didn't expect a visit from a certain teenaged girl.

It's another snowy day on the planet of Akillian. But on this day, the tryouts for the first galactic football team are being held. A young teenaged girl wearing an ordinary black jacket, with some baggy jeans and snow boots walked into the training room to see about twenty other kids there. She pulled her beanie down a bit more to cover here ears.

After a minute of standing around and waiting, she walked over to a wall where a boy with dark hair and eyes closed was waiting for something to happen. The girl cleared her throat. The boy opened a violet colored eye then closed it again with a scowl on his face. The girl frowned slightly, and then put on a kind smile.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you knew where Arch was." The boy didn't say anything, but opened his eyes to look down at her questionably. She sighed, looked around, and then turned back to face the boy.

"Look I know you don't know me at all, but could you at least say you didn't know where he is? Cuz I really need to find him." She tried. She got a similar reaction. She frowned, and then growled slightly. After a quick glare, mumbled to herself as she turned around to look for someone to help her.

"What was that?" the boy demanded quietly. The girl smirked to herself. She got him to talk. _He-he-he works every time._ She replaced her smirk with an innocent smile and turned back to him.

"Oh nothing, nothing. It is nothing of any genuine importance to some one of your intellectual standards." He stood dumb stuck. Did she just call him stupid? He gave his own growl, but it wasn't as real as hers had been. He then stood tall to tower over her by at least a foot and a half.

"What?" He said trying to intimidate her. She smirked up at him, letting the "innocent" act fade and let her true nature show. His face faulted for a second, but then went back to a glare.

"I said, guys like this make better fighters than players." She said with her smile returning. Again, he stared at her a little dumbstruck. Wait now he was confused.

"But you called me stupid." She smirked again then turned it back into her smiled. Even though he towered over her, she didn't care; it didn't make any difference to her.

"Yes, but what did you do after that? Stood up and demanded I tell you, that's fighter stuff, if you did that in foot ball you'd get in trouble." She said in an "I-know-everything-so-you-better-listen-to-me" voice.

He stared at her for a couple minutes in thought. First, she asked him for help without knowing anything about him. Then she complemented him-sort of. He didn't know what she had said and had proved her point with out realizing it. Then she started acting all street. Then he got even more confused because she started analyzing him like she was some sort of psychologist. She was one strange girl.

"Who are you?" he finally asked. She smiled again.

"You can call me Riff." Then she raised an eye brow to him.

"Sinedd." They each smiled slightly.

"So, now that that is taken care of, do you know where arch might be?" Sinedd was about to say something when a door was heard opening. They turned to look. In walked a tall man with a blue over coat. He had dark milk chocolate pigmentation, with white hair and a kind face.

The girl known as Riff smiled widely when she saw him. The boy next to her looked at her confused. Why was she so bent on seeing arch? Did she know him from somewhere? With a smile like that, she must have.

"Hello footballers! Today you will get the chance to become part of the fist Akillian Galactik Football team in fifteen years." Said the man in front known as Arch. Riffs smile only widened when she heard him speak. He looked over the crowd, but obviously looked over her. She wasn't surprised. She had changed a bit in the past five years…and he thought she was dead…

"Alright, now I'll call you up, you'll put on the jersey, then show us what you can do!" after a moment, he then called on some random kid. A few minutes later, they were on the screens wearing a yellow shirt and some black pants. They were on a football field.

Riff wasn't really interested in any of this, so she took her ipod out and sat against the wall so that she could still see the screen. If she saw something interesting she would pay attention. After a few minutes of just listening to random songs and watching some random unimportant people go up, she began to get bored. Then, a song she really liked came on, and just by chance, and interesting looking player appeared on the screen.

He was short. She liked short people, because she was short too. He had short dark navy black hair. His eyes were a very bright blue. His face looked like it still had the tiniest bit of baby fat on it still so he couldn't be older than 15. And he looked familiar some how.

As soon as he appeared on the screen the song caramelldansen by caramell came on her ipod. She giggled to herself as she watched the boy look around. He was pretty cute. When his actual tryout began, the song was a perfect match to the way he moved. She giggled again to herself, but Sinedd heard it and slide down the wall to sit next to her. She glanced at him to let him know that she knew he was there, and then watched the boy on the screen.

He was dribbling through different clones and dummies. He was pretty good. When the last one came up, he slid through its legs and stopped just past the red line. Riff smiled and giggled again when he danced around. Sinedd poked her in the side and she jumped, and then stared at him.

"Yes?"

"Why were you staring at Micro-ice like that?"

"Micro-ice!" she exclaimed earning a few stares form the people around them. She sent them a glare so that they turned around quickly then hissed to Sinedd.

"That's his name?" he nodded. She looked back at the boy on who was now walking out of the halo trainer. He looked around at everyone, and then noticed Riff staring at him. She didn't look away, and for a second he didn't either until one of his friends got his attention. Riff watched him, and then looked down to her knees which were against her chest. She stared in thought. She was taken out of her thoughts by Sinedd poking her again. She jumped even higher this time and even squeaked in surprised.

"What?" she hissed.

"What was that about?" she looked down again, then back at him.

"I was trying to figure out where I have seen him before. Or maybe I saw someone who looks like him…I just can't remember…" she said fading off. Sinedd stood up and walked up to the halo trainer. Riff smiled as he turned to look at her when he had changed. She gave him an encouraging smile and he walked in.

He did very well in the halo trainer. She didn't know exactly how well he did, but because she felt bias, she decided that he was the best so far. No one had seen her play yet, and they would all be in a for a surprise.

_Next time on Lithium-Ice, Riff tries out, and finally gets some attention for a certain footballer._

hope you liked it! i just notice that there arent really very many galactik football stories, and decieded...why not? so message me and tell people kay? bye!


	2. Mi antsu ga

**Lithium-Ice.** **By yumiXjaganshi.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and my own plot. If I owned micro-ice, I wouldn't share him with you. XD**

**Chapter 2: Mi antsu ga**

The young girl with a black beanie laughed as a funny song played when he friend was in the halo trainer. She couldn't help but laughed and do a little dance while still sitting down. Some people stared at her until she gave a half wave. They got a little scared at her sudden personality change, but eventually ignored her and looked back at the screen. The song bad boy by cascada was playing, and she thought if fit Sinedd very well. He does seem like the "bad boy" type.

Riff smiled when Sinedd came out. He then gave the outfit to a red head. She smiled again when he came to sit next to her. They turned their attention to the screen, and just as the boy appeared on the screen, another funny song came on Riffs ipod. She laughed loudly when she saw the boy moving to the music without knowing it was playing. The song was cotton eye Joe by the rednex. Sinedd looked at her funny. She took one of her head phones out then stuck it in his ear and restarted the song. Then she pointed to the boy on the screen. When he put two and two together, he snickered as loud as she had. This made more people look at them, including micro-ice and the two twins standing with him.

Riff noticed this and only laughed with the song, then waved a bit at everyone who was staring at them. She then looked micro-ice in the eye and pointed to the screen. This made him forget about her completely and continue watching his friend. When the boy came out, he had beaten Sinedd's results. The purple eyed teen pouted, but Riff nudged him and smiled. He didn't cheer up too much, but he stopped glaring at the red head. A girl with long brown hair entered the halo trainer. Again, Riffs ipod changed, and this time, Sinedd heard it form the beginning, and he snickered again. The song too cool from camp rock came on.

"How does it do that?" he asked. After he had finished laughing at the perfect match of music and movement. Riff stopped laughing, and thought for a moment. Then shrugged.

"I guess it's just cool like that." She said nonchalantly. After a few more people went, a white haired girl showed up. She entered the halo trainer just like everyone else. But Riff could sense something different about her. She had something different…like extra energy. When she appeared on the screen. The ball appeared in front of her. Then a team of clones appeared on the other end of the field. She began running towards them. After a couple seconds of running, some sort of blue electrical energy field began to appear around her. Riffs eyes widened. She couldn't help but stand up and scream out loud.

"She has the breathe!" this completely freaked Sinedd out. He had to stand up with her to prevent his ear from being ripped off. (Haha)

"What?" he asked her ignoring the stares form everyone. Meanwhile, she ignored him as she stared at the white haired girl on the screen. She had kicked the ball up into the air, and was now flying and twisting upwards to the same height as the ball. When she stopped spinning, she kicked the ball in the goal with such force that the clone disintegrated. Everyone stood in shock. Riff was the first to recover. She held a scowl on her face. After a moment, she made her way up to the door. The other girl walked out and was greeted by a boy with a chocolate complexion, and dreadlocks.

"Hey, I'm Riff. That was amazing what you did in there." She said with a small forced friendly smile. The girl with the white hair stared at her for a moment, and then smiled at the compliment. She took off the jersey and handed it to Riff.

"Thanks." She said as she put the outfit on. She then walked over to where arch was standing still slightly gaping at the white haired girl. Riff grinned up at him before giving a peace sign, using her ring and middle finger. Then she entered the trainer. When she materialized, she took out the speaker that she had hid in her pocket. She attached it safely to her hip, and waited for the program to start. After a minute, clamp started the system. It was a combination of Micro-ice's and Sinedd's training. She smirked as she pressed play and music filled everyone's ears. Then she shot forward dribbling the ball.

_Come Mr. D.J. some pon de reply,_

_Come Mr. D.J. won't you turn the music up?_

_Are they up on the dance floor wanting some more,_

_Come Mr. D.J. won't you turn the music up?_

The song was playing as Riff was dribbling, and also very skill fully dancing to the music with out loosing control of the ball. As she moved, a white water-like energy began forming around her like it did with the girl before her. But hers wasn't blue or lightening-like. It swirled around her like water. When she was past all of the clones and dummies, she began kicking the ball in the targets. As she waited for the ball to return to her, she would do numerous flips and cartwheels.

After 5 straight minutes of kicking the ball, Riff still wasn't tired. But the song kept repeating. Finally, when she tried to kick it one last time, it shattered, signaling that her training was finished. She smirked as she calmly walked to the exit, turning off the speaker. When she stepped out of the trainer, everyone was staring at her. She sighed, but smiled and waved slightly.

"Hey, what? Haven't yall ever seen a footballer before?" she asked as if everyone should be able to do what she just did. She scoffed, and then took off the jersey, and then handed it to some random kid. Sinedd walked up to her with a confused smirk. He was smirking just cuz he does that, but he was still so confused with what actually happened. She smiled back at him and pulled her beanie down once more before turning back to look at arch. He was gaping at her more than he was the other girl. She smirked and held up another peace sign like the one before.

He blinked a few times before moving on to the next person to try out. After Riff had her turn, she went back to the wall with Sinedd following her, she slid down the wall with her ipod in her ears. She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her head on top of her arms. She felt Sinedd slide down next to her, but didn't pay attention to much else. She was in sleep mode now. So she could use her music to drown out everything else.

_Hello my friend we meet again,_

_It's been a while, _

_Where should we begin,_

_Feels like forever,_

_Within my heart,_

_Are memories,_

_Of perfect love that you gave to me,_

_Oh I remember, _

_When you are with me,_

_I'm free,_

_I'm careless, _

_I believe,_

_Above all the others we'll fly,  
this brings tears to my eyes,_

_My sacrifice,_

_*poke* … *poke, poke* …*poke, mega poke* hey…*poke again* hey… *another mega hard poke* …_

"Hey! Wake up!" Riff's head shot up so fast that she hit the back of her head then had to revert back to her huddled position, but now holding her head.

"Ah. God dammit!" she rubbed the back of her head some more as she looked up to see Sinedd trying to stop form laughing. Riff glanced around the room to see Arch had stopped a speech to watch her little out burst. She looked around to see everyone else staring at her.

"Hehe…sorry 'bout that…he hit me." She said laughing nervously, and making Sinedd stop laughing and glare at her. This seemed to be enough of an excuse and he continued. Riff turned her attention back to the boy next to her and wiped the smile off her face. He held his hands up in defense.

"Don't you want to see who's on the team?" he asked innocently. She suddenly ignored him and turned her attention back to Arch who was looking up where some panels were spinning. There were nine of them. When they stopped spinning, they showed the red head, the twins, and the long haired girl, Sinedd, Micro-ice, and RIFF! She jumped up and smiled she looked around to see the people who made the team getting congratulated, and the people who didn't make it begin to leave until Arch stopped them.

"Even if you didn't make the team, there is always a chance that you could be part of the team. If something were to happen to some of our players, we may need some replacements, so don't give up hope. To the ones who did make the team, stay after so I can talk to you about being on the team." Riff smiled when she saw that she got to stay, she had to talk to Arch. She made her way up to him with Sinedd following close behind her. Arch surveyed them then smiled at all of them.

"Well you are the new team. Come here tomorrow at 8 o'clock shape and don't be late. We start training then, goodbye." He said. Everyone else began making their way to the door except for Riff, and Sinedd. He didn't really want to stay, but he was curious about what Riff wanted. She turned to look at him and took her earphones out. (Yes she had left them in the entire time.)

"Can you wait for me outside? I wanna talk to arch for a sec. kay?" He shrugged, pretending like he didn't care, but he really wished he could stay. He flashed a smile/smirk and walked out the door. Riff smiled back at him and turned back to see Arch was looking at her curiously. She smiled at him, then frowned.

"You don't remember me do you?" she asked boredly. Her happy façade was now over, and she was her normal serious self. Arch looked at her for a minute, then realization hit him. He took a step back, but then leant forward to look at her closely.

"No…it can't be…" he whispered. She smirked as he remembered her. Arch leant back again and stared at her in awe. Riff continued to smirk at his amazement. She had been looking forward to doing this for about five years now.

"Hey. I've gotten taller haven't I?" she asked in a joking manner. Arch woke up from his shock and chuckled slightly.

"Actually, you haven't." Riff play pouted, then jumped up into his arms to give him a huge hug. She buried her head in his shoulder as he held her close, like a father would. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Riff's muffled voice made him pull her back slightly, but still in a tight embrace.

"What was that?" arch asked in a gentle voice. He still couldn't believe she was alive. Wasn't she dead? He thought he had seen her die…but she was here. And that's all that mattered. He would find out later. Right now, she was hugging his shoulder tightly.

"mi antsu ga Nii-chan." She said using some of her native tongue. He smiled at her. It wasn't his native tongue, but he still under stood.

"I missed you too…Lithium."

_**Well, that was the end of chapter two! I hope you liked it! Don't worries, all will be explained eventually. Ask though in case I forgot something. Ok Luvs! Bye! ^_^**_

_**Remember to REVIEW!**_


	3. jaika mi fer

**Lithium-Ice. By yumiXjaganshi.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and my own plot. If I owned micro-ice, I wouldn't share him with you. XD**

**Chapter 3: jaika mi fer**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ok, I would like to point out that, no Riff and Arch are **not** siblings, but she sees him as her brother. You'll find out later why. And another note is the language that riff is speaking. I made it up during English, Spanish, Arabic, and study hall class. Yes I take all of those classes, her language is called kinsha. It's a mix of Spanish, Arabic, Japanese and some other random stuff that I thought fit with it. I'll add a chapter later that will translate some stuff that I came up with until then I'll make a footnote thingy at the bottom. And just to warn you, this is a very…weird chapter. I am writing this while taking a break from the stressfulness that is theatre. I am the official lighting person in the play, so I have to deal with an asshole who is supposed to help us watch for cues, but is only talking and being a distraction. Anywho…on with the story!

_**Recap:**_

"_What was that?" arch asked in a gentle voice. He still couldn't believe she was alive. Wasn't she dead? He thought he had seen her die…but she was here. And that's all that mattered. He would find out later. Right now, she was hugging his shoulder tightly. _

"_Mi antsu ga Nii-Chan." She said using some of her native tongue. He smiled at her. It wasn't his native tongue, but he still under stood. _

"_I missed you too…Lithium."_

_**Story:**_

"Oye! Nii-Chan! Don't call me that here!" Riff said pulling out of the hug. Arch stared at her confused. Riff sighed; this was one of the things that she had to tell him.

"Ok, you know how you thought I, Lithium, died right?" he simply nodded. Riff strained her words a bit.

"Well technically, "lithium" is dead." She said using air quotes.

"But. You're standing right here? How are you standing right here? It-you-I saw you-" Riff held her hand up to stop him, and then nodded in agreement.

"Yes you did see me die, but did you see Kuroune take me away?" Arch opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, after a moment of playing fish, he closed his mouth so Riff could explain. Riff laughed a bit at his fish expression, then proceeded to explain what happened five years ago…on the day she died.

_*flashback*_

_It was dark, but fire was everywhere. In a once beautiful town of Kanji, the town of the writers, fire consumed the sky as the remaining survivors rushed to safety that wasn't there. Four figures stood on the roof of a building. Two were growling at each other, one was standing awestruck, while one was unconscious on the floor next to one of the growling ones. _

"_Lithium? Lithium?!? LITHIUM!" yelled the confused one. The figure on the floor stirred while the growling one next to her smirked. He turned and kicked her off of the building. She screamed and vanished into the flames. The other one who was growling quickly dove into the fires as well. The one who had spoken didn't know what to do. He stood there until something pulled him back. It was his friend. He had brought a ship. He would be safe, but…_

_He stared back at the flames where the bodies had fallen. The one who had pushed her off was standing there laughing as he was slowly being eaten by flames. The now safe figure turned away from the scene to see that his friend was waiting for him to close the hatch. With one last look, he closed it and they fled from the fiery place. _

_Down below, all life had been burnt. All but two. Deep in the ground, 10 feet below at least, life was stirring. The figure that was pushed off the roof and the one who jumped where lying in a puddle. Not blood, but simple water. The water was materialized when the girl had fallen. When the man had jumped, he had caught her within seconds, and had used his own power to make the ground swallow them. Taking them away from the fire and death. _

_They lay there for what seemed like hours. The man stirred until he was fully awake. He sat up and examined the girl. She had a scars and bruises all over her body, but that was from before the fall. She actually didn't have many burns except for one on her shoulder for when she hit the hot roof, but other than that, she seemed fine. _

"_Lithium." She didn't stir. He began to freak out. _

"_LITHIUM!" the girl jolted up for a second, then fainted again. At least she was still alive. But no one would have believed that they survived the fire…_

_-one week later still in flash back-_

"_Riff…Riff…Oye! Riff! I'm talking to you!" the one known as Riff jumped up again. She looked around and re-noticed that she was in her old house/hotel place where she stayed with some of her friends. Or what was left of it. It was nothing but a burnt area now. The girl jumped again when her name was called. _

"_Sorry, I still haven't gotten use to my new name." she said solemnly. The man who stood next to her nodded in understanding. _

"_Well we should go, you still haven't healed all the way, and we have to find another place to go for now." the girl nodded, but didn't really pay attention. She looked up to the now blue sky. The sun was shining brightly, and everything above the ground seemed full of life even thought she couldn't see anything. She closed her eyes and stood feeling the sun shine on her skin. It didn't burn as much anymore, but she still needed to have long sleeves and long pants. After a moment, she looked back at the man who had saved her. _

"_C'mon Koru, let's get out of here." She whispered, but he still heard her. With one last look, she followed Koru to a ship which was conveniently placed there for them. As Riff boarded the ship, one final thought crossed her mind. _

_**Ner wata ga nii-Chan? **_

_*end flash back*_

Arch stood there saying nothing. What was he supposed to say? For one, he still couldn't believe that this girl was even standing there, let alone talking and telling him about how she survived something non-survivable. After a couple moments of silence, he finally spoke.

"So…you…you're really alive." The young teenaged girl in front of him grinned wildly, and then waved her hand like it was nothing.

"Oh so sorry to disappoint." She said jokingly. They both shared a laugh before the girl remembered something.

"Oh, I told that kid to wait for me." Arch looked at her confused.

"You don't know who he is?" Riff shrugged, and then looked around like she was trying to thing of the right words.

"Uh, wee-ell, he seemed kinda familiar, like that one other kid, and actually there are a couple of people on the team that look familiar in some way to me." Arch stared at her intrigued by this fact. She must have met them before or after he had known her. Arch shrugged as well.

"Well then you should go and find him. But please come back?" he said almost pleadingly.

"Oh no I'm sorry I just came to say hi. I've got to disappear for a couple more years' bye!" she said acting like she was going to walk away, but then turned and leaped up to hug him.

"Don't worry; I'll be back by dinner." She said with a smile. Then ran out to meet her friend. Arch stood there for a second, and then smiled and went to his office-(place-thing) to work on something.

"Lithium." He whispered to himself, shaking his head as he went.

*With Riff*

Riff ran out of the room to the ledge. Right below her about 12 feet was Sinedd still waiting for her at the real entrance. She really should have gone down the stairs. Too late now. With a huge smile, she jumped over the railing. Landing right behind Sinedd, she made him turn around. He yelped and fell on his butt.

"Ayah!" Riff laughed at him, and then offered him her hand. He stared at her for a second. It took him a while for it to register who it was, and then he let her help him up.

"Don't…do that again…" he looked up to where she must have jumped from. Then wondered how she jumped that without being injured. He began to ask her until she cut him off.

"How did-"

"Maja, maja." She said waving her hand. She smirked when he didn't say anything more about it. Sinedd shrugged and then asked where she lived.

"Oh, well if you planned on walking me home, you can go home now, cuz I'm probably gunna stay here." She said gesturing to the building behind her. Sinedd raised a brow, but then moved on.

"Are you hungry? It's a little after lunch, but-"

"Okam mi wata unga." she replied before he could finish. Again, he shrugged and they began walking to the center of town where they could get something to eat.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yaaay! Chaptah threee! Ok time for translations!

Jaika mi fer-hello (formal) my friends

Ner wata ga nii-Chan-where are you nii-Chan

Maja, maja- nothing, nothing

Okam mi wata unga-ok I am hungry

And yes there is something significant in this chapter…can you see it? Haha lol Lurvs yall. Don't forget to review! ^_^ Oh yea and please forgive the shortness, i had a major brain fart, but i still wanted to add another chapter so yea bye!


End file.
